Miedo
by Rinanya
Summary: Harry Potter sabia que le temía a muchas cosas...
1. Llegada

Harry sabia que temía a muchas cosas pero en su entorno, sus fobias, no aparecían casi nunca.

Por ejemplo le temía a la gente desconocida, sobretodo si esta era grande y corpulenta como su tío o primo, también le tenia miedo a los tiburones, cristales rotos, lugares extraños, y sobre todo le temía a la suciedad, por que si había de ella seguramente seria castigado.

También tenia miedo de Dudley siempre lo golpeaba por hacerlo.

En fin era un miedoso por eso se asusto tanto al ver que Tío Vernon se había vuelto loco, gracias a unas misteriosas cartas, les había estada arrastrando por lugares extraños que no conocía, cosa que lo inquietaba mas.

Vernon, quien es un hombre grande y ancho de pelos rubios, se paro en un muelle y bajo diciendo solamente que volvería en un rato.

Harry quien hacia horas que estaba acurrucado en una esquina del coche tembló al oír el mar, pues esa era uno de sus peores miedos, Dudley, como siempre, se estaba quejando de algo relacionado una consola o televisión mientras Petunia intentaba tranquilizar a su pequeño cerdo que tiene como hijo.

Vernon volvió y sin miramientos le hizo subir a una barca de muy mal ver, Harry quien atemorizado estaba intentaba controlarse para que sus tíos no lo notaran, pues si lo hacían estaba seguro que lo ultilizarian para sus castigos.

Llegaron a una isla con solo una casa maltrecha, pero Harry al bajar en vez de estar contento por alejarse del mar solo tembló mas, suciedad. Esa casa, aparte de destrozada, estaba muy sucia, miro expectante a sus tíos pero ellos lo ignoraron.

Decidió que lo mejor era entrar a la casa y lo hizo, una vez dentro se estremeció al ver tanto polvo acumulado en los muebles y suelo, paso con cuidado con sus pies descalzo.

Los Dursley se fueron a dormir, los mayores en la unica cama y el niño-cerdo en el sofá tapado por una gruesa manta, mientras Harry contaba los minutos ya que hoy era su onceavo cumpleaños, dibujo en el polvo del suelo un pastel de cumpleaños que incluso tenia velas.

Aun faltaban dos minutos para que él pequeño de ropas andrajosas y gafas torcidas cumpla sus once años, el seguía despierto pues igual no podría dormir con el montón de miedos que tenia.

Cuando esos dos minutos pasaron el pequeño soplo las velas y deseo irse de ese lugar, a la par que unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Estos despertaron a los Señores y al otro menor, la puerta volvió a sonar y se cayó, ahí parado estaba un ser gigante, mas que Tío Vernon, peludo y con ropas grandes que se veían cómodas y calentitas.

Harry del puro miedo al verlo se escondió detrás del sofá temblando e ignorando al recién presentado Hagrid que intentaba comunicarse con el.

No sabia muy bien que era lo que había pasado, muy entretenido estaba intentando no chillar de miedo, o bueno lo que el pudiera hacer, por la enorme altura en la que estaban volando el extraño y él, encima del mar, con una tormenta.

Harry escondia su cabeza en el pecho del gigante sollozando levemente, el mayor preocupado por eso en vez de llevarlo a comprar sus cosas decidió que mejor seria llevarlo con Dumbeldor, pues hasta el sabía que había algo malo ahí.

De apariencia Harry era muy bajito, tiene los ojos verde esmeralda y unas grandes ojeras, la piel pálida y recubierta por millones de cicatrices y quemaduras, aparte de todo esto tenia un defecto, todo gracias a Tío Vernon, el era mudo.

Hagrid creyó, que el chico simplemente le tenia miedo y no quería hablarle,por eso, no intento comunicarse en el camino a Hogwarts.

Aparcó la moto en la entrada e hizo bajar al escuálido muchacho, este no lo había vuelto a mirar desde que hablo de sus padres asi que solo lo guió al despacho del director.

Dumbeldor estaba hablando con Severus cuando Hagrid entro con un pequeño niño, que por su altura el mayor pensó que debía tener ocho años, pero presentía que algo no iba bien, sobre todo por que teóricamente Hagrid tenía que ir a buscar a Harry.

\- Oh Hagrid, que agradable sorpresa, ¿Que te trae por aqui? Y ¿quien es el pequeño? - pregunto afablemente.

\- Bien emm.. Señor tengo una preocupante noticia sobre el Señor Potter- Hagrid ,quien ya había tomado asiento, ignorando al niño que estaba escondido detrás suyo.

\- ¿El niño se ha escapado de casa? -preguntó, con burla, Severus Snepe, un hombre de cabellos negros y grasosos.

-No lo que pasa..es que él, solo mirenlo- dicho esto el gigante se levanto y empujó a Harry hacia delante, el chico al notar que su protección se había esfumado se puso mas nervioso aún.

Severus y Dumbeldore estaban mirando al pequeño con una expresión de asombro, normal contando que Harry estaba muy delgado y tenia muchas cicatrices y quemaduras a la vista, algunas incluso estaban infectadas.

Dumbeldore se levanto y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazo con fuerza, el niño nervioso y temeroso lo intento empujar pero no le servía de nada, tenia muy poca fuerza comparada a la del anciano.

Este por fin se separo, no mucho para la desgracia del menor, quien seguía temblaba de miedo.

\- Harry.. Harry ¿Quien te hizo esto?-

\- Hablame vamos pequeño, no me tengas miedo, ¿fueron tus tíos?- por mas intentos que el mayor hiciera Harry no hablaba, tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo.

Después de varios intentos y muchas preguntas, el profesor Snepe se dio cuenta de su mudez, ya que apesar de que se le notaba el miedo este no emitia ningún sonido.

\- Director espere- le dijo a Albus, quien porfin se separó totalmente del menor.

-¿Que pasa Severus?- el profesor en cambio lo ignoro para levantarse y sentarse de cuclillas delante de el menor.

\- Potter, usted no puede hablar verdad, usted es mudo si no me equivoco - dijo firme, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Harry pues este pensaba que alguien lo descubriera tan pronto.

El menor solo asintió, con los ojos cerrados apretados con fuerza para no llorar delante de ellos.


	2. 2

Temblaba como hoja delante de esos señores que lo miraban fijamente, desvío la mirada hacia la ventana.

Retrocedió unos pasos al oír el furioso mar golpear fuertemente las rocas.

El Señor Severus, que es como lo habían llamado anteriormente, lo guió hacia una silla, esta era roja y dorada, demasiado llamativa.

\- Harry... Asiente si quieres decir que si... y niega con la cabeza para decirnos que no- lo miro extrañado, eso era obvio...¿no?

Harry jugaba con sus dedos, haciendo formas con estos, para así no tener que mirar al anciano.

\- Te are unas preguntas...¿Tus Tíos alguna vez te golpearon? - asintió, ese castigo era muy común en su vida, le golpeaban por casi todo, ya se había acostumbrado.

El Señor gigante se le acercó por detrás, era imposible no escuchar sus pasos.

El pequeño mudo se giro mirándolo con miedo.

Hagrid se paro al ver en los ojos de Harry un profundo miedo, no entendía el por que, el no le había echo nada.

\- Sera mejor que te sientes otra vez, el niño te tiene miedo- el gigante asintió con la cabeza, triste se sentó en la silla.

\- ¿Es muy común ese castigo Señor Potter? - El adolescente dirijo su mirada verdosa hacia el Señor de ropajes negros y mirada seria que por alguna extraña razón le inspirava confianza.

Y como todo niño que tiene miedo se escondió dentro dentro del lugar en donde se sentía mas seguro, la túnica del Profesor Snape.

Este no se movió y le permitió que se escondiera allí, Harry asintio para contestar la pregunta.

\- Tienes miedo Señor Potter- el niño esta vez negó con la cabeza, extrañamente dentro de esa ropa se sentía seguro y el Señor Severus le transimitia mucha calidez apesar de verse frío.

\- ¿Tenias miedo cuando estabas en la silla? - sonrojado asta las orejas el menor volvió a asentir, se tenso cuando siento los fuertes brazos del mayor rodeándole.

\- No se ponga nervioso, me llamo Severus Snape, soy profesor de esta escuela, Hogwarts, - seguido de esto apunto a Albus.

\- El es Albus Dumbledore el director del colegio y el gigantón en Rubeus Hagrid - Harry asomo la cabeza por la oscura capa para mirar a los otros dos sujetos.

\- Nadie te hará nada, te lo prometo - a pesar de las palabras de aliento el menor se volvió a esconder del director y del guarda bosques.

Hagrid no se movió, a pesar de que el Director le aya repetido incontables veces que Severus tenia un lado lindo y amable no se lo había acabado de creer.

\- Hagrid mientras solucionamos esto ve a comprarle las cosas a Harry- dijo afablemente le ancianos, aun con la mirada fija en Harry.

En un rápido movimiento Severus agarro al niño quien después de tanta tensión sucumbio ante su cansado cuerpo y se dejo llevar ante morfeo.


	3. 3

_"Los truenos alcanzaron mi oído al igual que los fuertes golpes de Tío Vernon , quien golpeaba sin piedad la puerta, no podía dejar que entrara, sabía lo que venia, lo había vivido cientos de veces, también sabía que estaba en una pesadilla más, que esto no era algo que pudiera evitar de todas formas, aun así intente con todas mis fuerzas mover el armario de Dudley para que la puerta se arrancará._

_No funcionó, la gran puerta se abrió de un portazo rompiendo el pestillo, seguro mi primo se quejaría luego de esto. El se fue acercando mas a mi, sus grandes manotas estaban apunto de golpearme, estaba oscuro pero aun así podía ver el rostro lleno de ira de mi verdugo gruñendo levemente por el enojo, levanto aun mas sus manos..."_

El sonido de una portazo me alarmó en demasía, quizás a lo que más temía era a los portazos o quizás a los fuertes ruidos quién sabrá. El Señor Snape me miraba desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido, en realidad no parecía estar realmente consciente de que yo estaba despierto por que al segundo se dirigió a la gaveta negra que se ubicaba en una de las paredes de la habitación. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por alguna razón y bebió de un líquido de apariencia horrible, me atrevería a decir que sabía incluso peor de lo que parecía.

El Señor se volvió a girar mirándome fijamente y al instante sus ojos se abrieron un poco y dejo de fruncir el ceño, se acercó a mí despacio mirándome de forma extraña, no me era muy agradable esa peculiar forma de mirar. Un trueno volvió a sonar, fuerte, tanto que me tape hasta la cabeza con en las suaves sábanas negras, Una mano se poso en mi hombro ,temblé de miedo, mis dientes castañeaban por ello.

\- Calma Harry- Su mano acarició mi otra vez hombro- Shh no pasa nada solo es una tormenta- otro trueno sonó, esta vez un poco más lejos que antes pero igualmente mi cuerpo tembló ante ello.

El hombre susurró unas palabras en un idioma extraño, incluso gracioso. De repente el sonido cesó por completo ya no se oía nada del exterior, no se oía la tormenta ni siquiera esas olas gigantescas que chocaban contras las rocas del castillo y eso ciertamente me aliviaba.

Me destape, un poco, y porfin lo pude observar de cerca.

Tenía grandes ojeras negras en su rostro, como las mía, quizás él tampoco dormía bien y eso me parecía curioso porque era igual a mi. No como los otros dos quienes se veían insoportablemente felices, él quizás me entendía un poco y no me juzgaría tanto como los otros.

-Vuelve a dormir - Su voz no era la que más me gustaba era fría y gruesa pero me sentía seguro, la gente así en las películas solían ser los más inteligentes y fuertes. Y los que aparentaban ser más amables de lo que son en realidad solían ser los más malos o tontos y le daban miedo los malos.

Y los tonto le recordaban a su primo.

-Tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas y de la iniciación que as sufrido, por eso dormir es algo indispensable- No quería dormir, el siempre estaba en sus sueños y era molesto, aterrador y eso por supuesto le daba miedo, ojala pudiera ser como el Señor Severus quien no tenía pinta de darle miedo nada.

-¿Pesadillas quizás Señor Potter?..Seguro que si- él se apartó de la cama y se volvió a ir al armario de donde bebió esa cosa de mama pinta- Veamos este es-el saco otro potecito de vidrio de donde salía un pequeño humillo.

-Esto Señor Potter es una poción, te ayudará a dormir sin tener pesadillas tienes que beberlo- lo mire, no iba a beber algo extraño.

Pero no me dio tiempo a volver taparme de nuevo cuando el Señor Severus le tapó la nariz lo cual me hizo abrir mi boca y me lo hizo tragar, era una sensación muy extraña y sentí como el sueño volvió hacia mí poco a poco.

-Descansa que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer Señor Potter-


	4. 4

Me desperté en la misma oscura habitación y ahora que lo pensaba por alguna razón olía extraño, seguramente por esos mejunjes que tenía guardados en el armario del fondo.

Todo estaba en silencio y eso era algo que no me asustaba o al menos no tanto como los ambientes ruidosos, demasiadas cosas que escuchar y no me dejaban concentrarme y eso implicaba distraerme y eso resultaba en un castigo.

No me levanté, nadie me había dado permiso para hacerlo y se estaba bien en esta suave cama, rodeado de las calentita mantas se estaba muy a gusto.

La puerta de abrió despacio pero vi la luz aparecer poco a poco, me escondí un poco en las sábanas, oí a alguien entrar sus pasos indicaba que portaba zapatos quizás unas botas por lo ruidoso que sonaba.

-Se que está despierto Señor Potter, porfavor deje de esconderse- rápidamente me destape, no quería un regaño.

Allí volvía a estar el Señor Severus llevaba su ropa extraña otra vez y efectivamente el portaba botas de cuero negro, supongo que eran lindas.

Lo mire fijamente, para mi suerte no había nadie más con el y eso me tranquilizaba sólo con el me sentía más o menos tranquilo.

-Buenos días espero que haya tenido una buena noche- asentí, era la verdad fue una buena noche a pesar de todo.

-Podría levantarse, iremos a desayunar- me levanté y lo seguí por un pasillo oscuro y frío, parecía un calabozo o una cárcel y eso me dio escalofríos.

¿Y si realmente me estaban manteniendo preso por ser un fenómeno?

Bueno eso no podría ser ya que la cama era demasiado cómoda para ser la de una cárcel y en las películas que veía Dudley en la televisión las cárceles eran muy ruidosas y se tendrían que oír muchos gritos de reos de aspecto espantoso y horrifico.

Llegamos a un comedor todo seguía un poco oscuro, había una mesa de color negra y alrededor cuatro sillas del mismo color. Encima tenía dos platos llenos de comida deliciosa, habían dos trozos de bacon, un revuelto de huevo con cebolla y al lado un vaso de zumo de naranja.

\- Espero que le guste los elfos lo hicieron para nosotros- la emoción recorrió mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que comería algo tan delicioso.

Agarré el plato de comida y dispuesto a comer hiba a agarrar un trozo del bacon cuando el me tocó el brazo.

"Grité " y sin querer tiré el plato al suelo, lo miré y comenzé a llorar, pobres elfos tire su deliciosa comida por mi estúpida torpeza.

-Señor Potter ¿Qué se supone que hace? - vi como el levantaba su palito madera y la comida volvió a su sitio en el plato ya arreglado.

Le aplaudí como muestra de agradecimiento.

\- Ahora siéntese y coma- rápidamente me senté en la silla negra y comi poco a poco la comida pues quemaba y no quería hacerme daño.

Cuando se me acabó la comida me fijé en que el Señor Severus sólo había bebido café su comida seguía intacta pero a pesar de sentir curiosidad no pude preguntarle, tampoco es que me hubiese atrevido a hablarle aún si pudiera.

El sonido de la puerta me alertó y por reflejo me escondí debajo de la mesa cerca de las piernas del Señor Severus.

-Siento la intromisión Severus, Harry- era otra vez el anciano de barba blanca, me saludó con la mano.

En su otra mano llevaba un objeto que no pude identificar pero se veía bonito era dorado y rojo, parecía un objeto de la realeza.

La mano del Señor Severus se posó en mi cabeza, se sentía bien pues su mano me hacía daño, al contrario de la de ellos.

-¿Como amaneciste Harry? Espero que bien, la profesora Mcgonagall ya a comprado sus útiles y si todo va bien podrás pronto empezar tu educación en Hogwarts- no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo pero parece que el no se había dado cuenta de eso por que siguio parlotenado hasta que el Señor Severus se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de esto, ahora se tiene que recuperar- probablemente seguían hablando de mi pero no entedia a que ser se refería con recuperar yo me sentía igual que siempre.

-Si tienes razón, lo siento me emocioné- me miraron extraño y eso no me dio buena pinta.

\- Señor Potter creo que ya es hora de que salga de allí- obviamente le dije, con la cabeza, que no.

-Salga de allí ahora mismo- con rapidez le hice caso, el podría dar miedo.

\- Vamos, vuelva a la cama aún está mal herido, tiene que descansar- asentí la verdad es que me sentía cansado y con ganas de volver a las calentitas sábanas.

El anciano no vino pero el Señor Severus si me acompañó hasta la habitación e incluso me tapó, el Señor Severus me agrada mucho el no es malo el es el mejor.

Nunca nadie me había tratado así, no le tengo miedo a el.


	5. 5

Las voces que flotaban en el aire se volvieron fuertes, ruidosas y eso en definitiva me asustaba.

El Señor Severus, el anciano y otra persona de aspecto elegante que decía venir de algo llamado ministerio discutían sobre su custodia (Aunque el no sabía muy bien que significaba eso)

Se encontraba acurrucado en las falda de su persona favorita en el planeta (El único ser que se podría decir que no tiene miedo)

A causa de donde estaba sentado había empezado la discusión y de alguna forma había transmutado a su custodia ya que el amable Señor Severus quería ser su nuevo padre o algo así pero el señor del Ministerio no quería y se estaba negando.

De repente todo se silencio, el anciano que si no mal recuerdo se llama Albus (Así le había llamado Severus anteriormente) levantó una mano y como si fuera magia ellos se callaron y todo volvió a ser como antes, una conversación aburrida de adultos que Tía Petunia no quería que oiera ya que eso era de mala educación.

Eran ciertamente divertidas las caras de los adultos, ya que parecían no tener sentimientos, excepto el Señor del Ministerio quien su expresión le recordaba a un perro en particular que hacía dos semanas le había intentado morder, ese perro era de la Tía Murge y le daban mucho miedo los perros de ella.

Me escondí un poco en las largas y negras túnicas del Señor Severus porque sabía que a el no le hija a molestar en lo absoluto pero el extraño señor de delante parecía si era posible más enfadado que antes ante mi acción.

Y parece que el Señor Severus lo había notado porque sonrió de forma extraña me abrazó permitiéndome esconderme casi del todo.

Allí donde podía ver era todo negro y calentito podía oír el corazón latir y el vibrar de la voz de el.

Era realmente divertido, nunca pensé que se pudiera escuchar así de bien un corazón, nunca lo había probado ya que nadie le había dejado nunca acurrucarse así.

Los fuertes brazos me apretaron más y de cierta manera me gustó, me sentía seguro, me sentí bien después de mucho tiempo.

Aquí no existían las cosas horribles que me hacían temblar hasta llorar ni siquiera podía escuchar las palabras de los demás en la sala sólo existía yo y el Señor Severus quien a pesar de estar discutiendo me daba la sensación de calma y tranquilidad que siempre había soñado.

Al pasar un rato entre las túnicas el Señor Severus se levantó y obviamente me agarró para que no me cayera al suelo.

No saque mi cabeza de la túnica pues no quería ver al tipo raro del Ministerio y el no me obligó a bajar de sus brazos si no que me llevo con el.

La temperatura ambiental fue bajando hasta llegar a lo que estaba usualmente acostumbrado y supe que estaba en las habitaciones de antes.

-Bien Potter, creo que sería óptimo que se bajará de una vez, ya no hay nadie con nosotros- le hice caso pues el tenía razón no estaban ni el tipo raro del Ministerio ni el anciano Albus.

-Ahora que estamos sólos deseo informarle que usted en definitiva no volverá con sus tíos nunca más -

-En cambio usted permanecerá indefinidamente bajo mis cuidados así que espero que nos llevemos bien-

Sólo puede asentir, me sentí inmensamente feliz por aquel resultado odiaría ir otra vez a vivir con mis tíos prefería estar aquí junto al Señor Severus.


End file.
